Too Blind to See
by Tinchester02
Summary: Set hours after the Flag Raising. Max finally sees what she was to blind to notice before. R&R


**Too Blind To See**

 **Set Hours after Flag Raising**

It had been only five hours since the flag raising. Max sat on top of the highest building in Terminal City, with her knees to her chest and her chin resting on them. She watched her fellow transgenics and anomalies alike, scurrying around the main court yard of the city. She let out a soft breath, wishing she knew more of the days to come. The Familiars on their tail, The Coming, and her ridiculous love triangle with Alec and Logan. She remembered holding Logan's hand at the flag raising. She also remembered the sour look she received from Alec. She remembered how her chest tightened as he limped away from the transgenic crowd. Why she felt that way, she didn't know. The latex boundary between her and Logan made her stomach turn. She knew now that there was no way to find the cure for her retrovirus. Her hands tightened around her legs at the thought. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine how her life was before the chaos. Before Alec, before Logan. When it was just her, OC and Kendra. Trying to make ends meet at her joke of a job at Jam Pony. She thought about her love hate relationship with Normal, she laughed at herself. She could still hear his 'bips'.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the subtle steps behind her. She knew who it was without turning around. She could smell him. 'Damn feline DNA' she thought. "What do you want, Alec?" she asked, her voice low and monotone. Alec sat down beside her, his arm in a sling from the bullet wound on his shoulder.

"Thought I'd find you here. It's the highest in the city." he said, looking over TC.

"You didn't answer my question." she turned her head to look at him and her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't ever really looked at him, not since before the deathly reunion of his past love. He was heartbroken then. Now, she could tell how tired he was. Even for a transgenic and their rapid healing, she could see the dark circles under his once bright green eyes. He had also brought his legs up to his chest, but only leaned down on them. He let out a long breath.

"I just wanted to know how you were doin'." he said without looking at her. "I know you have a lot going on and I'm here to help." Max remained silent as she looked at the contours of his face. He was pale, tired, and bruised beyond belief.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm all right. Nothing I haven't had before." he smiled at her. "So, how are you doing?" he repeated, continuing his gaze on her.

"I'm fine. Right now, anyway." she laid her chin back on her knees. "I have no idea where to start with this. How are we gonna do this?"

"Don't you think you should've asked yourself that before the 'are you with me' speech?" she popped him on the back of his head. "Ouch."

"Heat of the moment. And the truth." she stood to her feet and he followed. "Why should we be treated like animals? Why shouldn't we get a chance at a normal life like every one else?"

"Max, because we're not like every one else. I got shot today, tomorrow, I'll be as good as new. That isn't normal. Ordinaries take weeks to months to heal. We don't. We can run faster than any ordinary too. I'm sorry, Max. No matter how much you want to be like them, it's never going to happen." he kicked himself mentally. His statement hadn't meant to come out so harsh. He was waiting for her fist to connect with his cheek but it never came. All he heard was her sigh.

"I know."

"All we can do right now is get some rest. When was the last time you slept?"

"A week ago. You?"

"A few days. I could use a good cat nap." he raised his brow. "No pun intended." Max laughed for the first time in days. Alec always knew how to get a laugh out of her, and she was finally seeing the good in him without putting up any blinders to that fact.

"Come on, let's go back to command and get some sleep. The war can wait one night." she turned her back on him and started walking to the door. He caught up to her and slung his good arm around her shoulders. He waited for her to shake him off but that movement never came.

Logan walked into command, the sound of his exoskeleton wiring with his movements. He glanced up to Max's office and saw the door cracked. He started up the stairs, keeping his eyes on the cracked door. He kept his steps quiet, in case she was sleeping or working. When he opened the door completely, he stopped in his tracks. The image he saw before him caught his breath in his throat. Max was laying on the stitch bared couch with her head propped on a set of strong male legs. A large hand glued to her side. When Logan traced the arm back to it's owner, he swallowed hard when he saw the man in Max's personal space. Alec was asleep with his head tilted at an uncomfortable position on his shoulder. His feet propped up on the table in front of them and his uninjured arm glued to Max's side. He looked back down to Max was laying on her side, one hand beside her face, open palm on Alec's thigh and the other holding one of his fingers. The sight before him almost made him sick. He had never seen Max cuddle or sleep with anyone. And the person who she decides to do this with is non other than Alec McDowell. Logan's nostrils flared. He felt like Alec was always getting in his way to be with Max. He couldn't touch her, couldn't kiss her, couldn't even shake her hand without dying, but Alec could. He wouldn't call it jealousy, but that's exactly what it was. Alec had what was his and he didn't like it one bit. He bit down on his lip before retreating back down the stairs. He bumped into Mole on the way down.

"Sorry." Logan said harshly.

"What's wrong, Ordinary? See something you shouldn't have?" Mole stifled a laugh. He loved to see Logan squirm. Logan didn't even turn to look at him as he continued down the stairs and out of command.

Max smiled to herself as a warmth passed through her. She snuggled into the warmth and she felt an arm tighten around her waist. She knew who it was, and at that moment she didn't care. It just felt too damn good. She heard Alec groan out of his sleep as she opened her eyes to lean up and look at him. The dark circles under his eyes were almost gone, barely visible. The golden color of his skin on his face and neck were no longer pale. She had the sudden urge to kiss up the column of his neck. It had been so long since her lips touched another. She thought to herself that it was another one of her heats that was making her think that way, but she knew deep down that it wasn't. She just so badly wanted to be touched. She sat up and watched Alec wake himself up as she stretched his limbs like a cat. He let out a long groan that made Max smile.

"Feel better?" she asked him, crossing her legs under her. With one more loud groan Alec righted himself into a sitting position.

"Much. I needed that." he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I think we both did. How's your shoulder?" she asked him, reaching out to touch it. Alec looked down at the sling that his arm was hanging in. He flexed his hands and tried to move his shoulder. He winced at the light pain that came from it.

"A little better. I think I can take my arm out of this thing now." he reached up and unbuckled the straps and let his arm hang freely. He moved his arm up and down to wake up the muscles that had been restricted. He groaned a little and rubbed his bicep. "I think I'll live."

"Good. Can't have you dying just yet." Max smirked before standing to her feet to stretch her back.

"Wow, Max. I really feel the love." He placed a hand over his heart in feign hurt. He stood up next to her and furrowed his brow. "Do you smell that?" Max tilted her head up and took a whiff of the air. She closed her eyes as she recognized the scent.

"Logan." she mumbled. "He probably came in here and saw us all cozy." Max said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Great. Something else I have to deal with."

"You don't have to deal with it. According to him, you and I are still together. Even with that little hand holding at the Flag Raising." the last sentence slipped from his tongue with disgust. Max turned and looked at him.

"You saw that?" she asked.

"Max, everyone saw that. No offense, but you better make up your mind if you want to run this place. You aren't gonna get a good following if you're still hung up on the Ordinary."

"And what does that mean?" she said, cocking her hips and placing her hands on them.

"I mean, you're trying to run a Transgenic army and being hung up on a human isn't good for your cause."

"Alec, I can't just let him go. He could be a big help to us."

"I'm not saying to cut him out completely. Just let him know that you two aren't an item anymore."

"You sound like a jealous teenager." she said, her voice becoming low.

"No I don't. But people are gonna talk, Max. End it, or everyone who is here won't be anymore." With that, Alec left the office, leaving Max alone with her thoughts. She hated to admit it, but Alec was right. She had very little trust with the transgenic population here because of the 2009 escape. She didn't want to make it worse. She hated when Alec was right. But his last sentence made her think even more. Was he talking about the population or himself? She was going to ask him that same question after she dealt with Logan.

Max snuck threw the underground tunnels until she reached the marked manhole above Sandeman's old house. Logan's current residence. She climbed the small rusted ladder and peeked through the hole to make sure the coast was clear. She quickly climbed onto the street and replaced the lid and made her way up the front porch and into the house. As soon as she opened the door, she could smell Logan and the sour smell of liquor.

"Logan?" she called, making her way through the house. She found him in the living room, in front of his rebuilt computers and routers, his head in one hand and a glass of amber liquid in the other. "Logan." she said again, not wanting to startle him. His head slowly rose to meet her gaze.

"Well well well, look who it is." his words slightly slurred.

"You're drunk." she stated.

"I'm a grown man, Max, I can do what I want." Max crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

"What's with the attitude?" she asked, keeping her distance.

"I didn't think it was true." he said to himself.

"What wasn't true?" she asked, not wanting to play any more drunken games with the Ordinary. He kept his gaze locked on her.

"Alec."

"Alec? What does you drinking your life away have anything to do with—"

"I saw you. Cuddled up in your office." She froze. This she was not expecting. The last time she walked in on him drunk was when she told him her and Alec were together. She thought she might as well keep up with that story.

"We're together, Logan. Did you expect our relationship to be like ours? Dance around each other until were so far apart you need a map to find it?" She let her arms drop to her sides.

"I thought it was just a lie to get me far away from you so you wouldn't kill me. Ya know, since I might drop dead if I touch you." he stood to his feet, catching the desk to keep his balance.

"There is no might, Logan. I will kill you if you touch me. That's how the virus works."

"Do you love him?" he asked, his face red and flushed.

"What?"

"Do you love him?" he said again, more forceful the second time.

"Haven't really been together that long to find out." she said quietly.

"You really are blind you know that?" he laughed, setting his glass down on the desk and taking a step toward her.

"Logan, what are you talking about?" without thinking, she took a step back.

"He doesn't love you, you know. He'll push you away like you pushed me away."

"I didn't have a choice with you. I can't touch you without you dying!" she raised her voice.

"You pushed me away so you can get with that happy go lucky sociopath."

"Logan, I'm a transgenic and so is he. He understand most of the things I go through."

"And I don't? You've known me a hell of a lot longer than him!" his voice became louder. "You always used to come to for help. You don't anymore."

"It's too dangerous. Look what White did to your apartment because of me." he waved his hand at her.

"I don't want to hear it, Max. I'm just an Ordinary, right? Got no business with someone like you." Max raised her eyebrows in surprise. She never thought she'd hear something like that come from Logan's mouth.

"Someone like me? Is that how it's gonna be? The Transgenic and Ordinary?"

"I guess so, since you chose someone like you, you should go back to your stomping ground."

"Go to hell, Logan. You can stay here and rot for all I care. Stay out of Terminal City, or I'll have Mole throw you out permanently." she turned her back on him, getting ready to leave when he opened his mouth again.

"Is that a threat?" Logan hissed. Without turning and looking at him she spoke.

"It's a promise." with that, she left. Max climbed back into the sewers and made her way back to TC with tears brimming on her lids. She had ended things with Logan for good now. It didn't take her long to get back into TC's perimeter. She climbed back through the manhole and made her way back to her office. She kept her shoulders straight and her eyes forward as she passed her fellow transgenics. Alec stood by Dix and watched her walk, almost march, back to her office. He patted Dix on the shoulder and followed her. Once Max was in her office, she didn't bother shutting the door. She heard Alec's footsteps behind her, so she knew he was following her. She took a seat at her desk and waited for Alec to come in and shut the door. Once he was in, he stood in front of the door and shoved the lock in. He raised his arms in question.

"Max, what the hell is going on? You practically marched through command." he said walking to her desk.

"It's done." she said.

"What's done?"

"Me and Logan. He won't be a problem anymore." Alec's first thought was Max touched him, by the way she was acting.

"Max, you didn't." he said coming around to her side of the desk.

"I didn't touch him, Alec. But I wanted to. I wanted to punch him right in the face." Alec shrugged in agreement. There have been times where he wanted to punch the computer tech in the face too. "He said he doesn't want anything to do with someone like me."

"Someone like you? What's that supposed to mean?" Alec took a seat on her desk.

"Exactly how it sounds." she said quietly. She was still trying to believe that something like that came from Logan, whether he was drunk or not. Alec watched her try and hold it together. She was doing a very bad job at it. He lowered himself to his knees and turned Max to look at him.

"Hey. Don't worry about it, all right? You still got me." he waited for the smirk and the smack but they never came. He grew tired of waiting for the old Max to make an appearance. "Max, look at me, okay. I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible. Do not let Logan get to you. You have a job to do here and with Eyes Only being down, we are on our own. Logan may have been Eyes and he might have helped us in the past but those days are over. It's just us now. You and Me." Max turned and looked at him with puddles in her eyes. Her bottom lip was trembling as Alec reached up and took her in his arms. "It's gonna be okay, Maxie. I promise." She pulled away slightly.

"Don't make promises you cant keep."

"I'm keeping this one." he smiled at her. She looked into his eyes and saw the truth in them. She knew right there he wasn't lying. Logan was right, she had been blind to see what was right in front of her. Alec was always there for her. Whether it was a partner on a heist or a partner in a game of pool at Crash. He was there for her to take her frustrations out on. A shoulder to cry on. A touch that she so badly needed. Alec McDowell may have been a tom cat before they were moved to TC but now he was working as her SIC and CO to the transgenics. And without her knowing it, she had fallen for him. When that happened, she didn't know. She looked into his beaming green eyes and saw the gold flecks spaced throughout them. It was like she was looking at him for the first time. And leaned her head on his and smiled. His hands laid on her thighs as she took in his scent. A scent that purely Alec.

Alec pulled back to look at her in the eyes. What he saw in them surprised him. He trust. He saw passion. And if he looked deeper, he could have sworn he saw love. Max looked into his green orbs and saw his walls start to come down.

"I don't see it anymore." she said quietly. Her voice almost a whisper.

"See what?" Alec asked, gradually moving closer to her face.

"I don't see Ben anymore." Alec stopped breathing. Or at least he thought he did. "I don't see you as his twin anymore. You've never been him. And I'm just now seeing that." Alec remained quiet, waiting for her to continue if need be. But before he could continue any other thought, Max took ahold of his face and crashed her lips to his. Max closed her eyes adn let herself feel for the first time in a long time. She held love in her heart for Original Cindy, Sketchy, Joshua, and even normal. But her heart felt like it was going to explode with the emotion and love that was pouring from her to Alec. For Alec. Once Alec figured out what she was doing, he let himself fall too. He felt all of her words through their shared moment.

After a few moments, Alec pulled away, leaving Max to catch her breath and her composure. He cleared his now constricted throat.

"Um, Maxie, I'm all for getting busy. But I don't want to be a rebound, so to speak." he said, moving a fallen lock of hair from Max's face. Max just smiled at him.

"Trust me, there's no rebound. I'm just taking off the blinders." Alec furrowed his brow, trying to decipher what she was talking about.

"I'm not following." he stated, sitting back and crossing his legs in front of her.

"Logan said I was too blind to see what was right in front of me. And he was right. I was." Alec leaned forward slightly, begging her to continue. "It was you." Once the words sank in, Alec put on his usual smirk and stood to his feet, bring her with him.

Max stood in front of Alec, boring into each other's eyes. Alec lifted his hand to move her hair from her face then he cupped the back of head, grazing her barcode. Max closed her eyes and relished in the feel of his hands. He leaned forward to kiss her. He was centimeters from touching her lips when the office door barged open. Alec turned his head quickly and Max his her face in his chest. Alec eyes met Mole, who was breathing heavily.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but Dix picked up an X5 over in sector six. Need some back up, you two in?" he said, ready to move back down to command. Alec turned back to Max and smiled.

"You ready for some fun?" he asked. Max took in a deep breath and released it slowly then smiled.

"Let's do it." Alec nodded and told Mole they'd meet him down stairs. Mole nodded and closed the door.

"Rain check." she said quietly before pecking her cheek and gave her a light squeeze on her behind. She yelped and smacked the back of his head. Alec turned and laughed at himself, he'd never get tired of that.


End file.
